Party For Two
by lovely42
Summary: One-shot. Song fic. If you don't like it don't read. The idea just came to me. Set Durning summer of HBP. And REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. please.


AN: This is just a little one-shot that I just randomly thought of hope you like it. Oh and I do not own the song or Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I do.

Ginny,

I have gone out and taken the boys and Hermione with me. There is breakfast on the counter. We won't be home until just before dinner. Stay out of trouble.

Love Mom.

_Yes._ Ginny thought. Living in a family of 9 has one major problem: no alone time. No matter where you go someone is there that is why Ginny treasures the moments when it is only her in the house.

When Ginny was alone in the house she had a strict schedule. Eat breakfast, take a long bubble, then pull out the muggle radio and sing. She wasn't the best singer or dancer so that is why she waited until she was home alone before she broke out in song and dance.

After Ginny had taken her bath she went into her room and put on some short shorts a tank top and some white fluffy socks. Ginny had to get the radio from the back of her closet and she ran into the kitchen but not before grabbing her hair brush.

Without thinking twice Ginny cleared the kitchen table put her radio on the counter and turned it on.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry Potter was reading or trying to. Mrs. Weasley had asked if he wanted to go shopping with her and the others but Harry just needed sometime to be alone and collect his thoughts. With Voldemort being back and him being the Chosen One he had a lot on his mind. Harry had been trying to read his book for over an hour but it just wasn't working he thoughts kept drifting to what he had to do.

Finally giving up on the reading Harry decided to go and have a hot shower. When Harry got the door of the Burrow he heard music. A muggle song if Harry remembered correctly some Canadian artist something Twain. Harry quietly went into the Burrow wanting to see what was going on. What Harry saw made him want to laugh. Ginny was standing on the kitchen table singing and dancing to the music; she also had no idea he was watching her.

"I'm having me a party  
(I don't think I can come)  
Uh,uh, this ain't just any kind of party  
(Nah, I think I'll stay at home)" Ginny said as she danced around pretending to be both voices. Soon Ginny was dancing out the lyrics.

"Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot  
(Startin' to sound good)  
I'm gonna put you on the spot  
(Baby, maybe I should)  
Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one  
(Guess I could be there)  
Come on and join the fun  
(What should I wear?)  
I'll tell you bout' it..." Here Ginny started spinning in circles just having the time of her life.

"It doesn't matter what you wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be  
you and me there (Whoa!)" Ginny said jumping up and down

"I'm having a party  
A party for two  
Invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you  
You'll be sexy in your socks  
(We could polish the floors)  
In case that anybody knocks  
(Let's lock all the doors)  
Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do  
(I'm gonna do with you)  
I wanna try somethin' new  
(I wanna try that, too)  
I tell you bout' it..." Harry could tell that Ginny thought she was alone. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassing her, but she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"(It doesn't matter)  
uh, uh  
(What I wear)  
('Cause it's only gonna be)  
You and me there (whoa!)  
I'm having a party  
a party for two  
invitin' nobody  
Nobody but you (yeah)  
Yeah, you" Ginny sang dancing pointing at an imaginary person, whom Harry assumed was her partner.

"(I'm here) You're there  
(That's all) we really need  
(We're gonna) We're gonna party hearty  
(Just) Just you and me  
(Don't) Don't think about it now  
(Don't) Don't even doubt it now  
(I'm inviting you to a) party for two  
(Whoa!)" Harry had to say Ginny was a very good dancer. At the moment Ginny was doing the running man and then the sprinkler.

"Shake it, shake it  
(Come on baby!)"Ginny said trying to do the moon walk.

"Aww, the things I'm gonna do  
(I'm gonna do with you)  
I wanna try somethin' new with you, boy  
(I wanna try it, too)  
I'll tell you that it..

It doesn't matter what you wear  
('Cause it's only gonna be)  
It's only gonna be you and me  
(Awwwww, yeah)

I'm havin' a party  
(A little bitty party baby)  
[backing] A party for two  
It's just me and you  
(That's right)  
Invitin' noboby  
I ain't inviting anybody  
(Nobody baby)  
nobody but you" Here Harry realized that the song was almost over so Harry quietly went outside so Ginny wouldn't realize that he was watching her.

"Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on)  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on, yeah)  
Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on)  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on, yeah)  
(Just you and me there)  
That was great!  
(Let's do it again!)" Ginny finished with a laugh breathing heavily. As Ginny went to get some water she heard someone in the backyard. Quickly turning the radio off and grabbing her wand he waited behind the kitchen door ready to attack any deatheater. Once the front door opened Ginny heard the intruder talking to himself.

"Can't even read a damn book, maybe a hot shower will help." Ginny knew that voice it sounded like.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"Ya," Harry said coming into the kitchen.

"Oh Ginny I didn't realize that you are still here." Harry said.

"Ya i thought everyone went with mom." "Well I was going to go but I wanted some alone time. Gin I am going to go have a shower okay." And with that Harry left the kitchen and went upstairs. Once Ginny heard the sound of running water she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. If Harry had seen that she would have died.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

4 weeks later.

Harry, Fred and George were in the Burrows living room laughing. Fred and George were telling Harry stories from their childhood.

"Oh this onetime" "With Ginny" "When she was five"

"Finish that sentence and I will bat boggy you so fast." Ginny hissed.

"What if we don't care?" "Ya Gin it is a funny story." Fred and George said grinning.

"The I will tell mom about your that time in your fifth year." Ginny said smiling sweetly.

Both Fred and George paled a little then started to grumble, "If we ever find something to hold over you."

"To bad I'm perfect and no one has anything on me." Ginny said. When Ginny said this Harry snorted.

"Oh do you think you have something on me Potter?" Ginny said turning on him.

"No nope nothing." Harry said.

"That's what I thought." Ginny said as she was going into the kitchen.

Just before Ginny left Harry spoke up, "Hey Ginny I'm having me a party. A party for two."

Soon Harry was being chased around the house by Ginny. It seemed that she wouldn't stop chasing Harry until he promised to never ever tell anyone about what he saw. Needless to say from that day on Fred and George tried to get Harry to spill the dirt on Ginny.

* * *

AN: Ok so I know this wans't the best story but I just listened to the song and the idea just came to me. Please review.

love lovely42

ps. REVIEW


End file.
